Pocky Game
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Innocent game of pocky game with our favourite boys from Iwatobi Swim Club and Samezuka Swim Club. Haruka x reader, Makoto x reader, Nagisa x reader, Rei x reader, Rin x reader, Sousuke x reader, Ai x reader, Momo x reader, Kisumi x reader. Enjoy!
1. Haruka Nanase

**Hello lovely people! I know, I know. It's been such a long time when I last uploaded and it was even in a different fandom! O.o it feels so weird to upload something totally different but it's not so bad :D oh and I don't think I will be uploading any more chapters of "the powerful necklace that brought us together"not because I don't like it anymore but because I lost inspiration for it. I tried to come back but after writing two paragraphs I stopped and didn't know what to write anymore so I'm really sorry for anyone who liked that story. I really am.**

 **Anyways please enjoy :)**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

You have no idea why but currently you were sitting in a circle full of hot boys with just you, Gou and two other girls from your high school.

"I don't think I like the idea of you kissing my friends." Rin grunted then looked at Gou.

"Oh shut it." Gou glared at him as she gave you an empty water bottle and one pocky. "It's your turn, (y/n)."

You have no idea how they got you to play this game but they did and now you had to play. With a shaky hand you took both the bottle and the pocky before spinning the plastic bottle.

It was spinning until it slowed down and eventually stopped at the blue eyed water lover, Haruka Nanase. You blushed as you moved closer to him.

You and him both put the pocky into the mouth at the same time then start biting it. Slowly you were getting closer to his mouth and you heart couldn't stop beating really fast. You wanted to break the pocky but then you'll receive a punishment and you didn't want to get through embarrassment.

You looked up, wanting to see Haru's face just to be surprise when you realise he was already staring at you. From the shock you were about to pull away but Haru hold onto your cheek and pulled you closer just as the pocky finished. On instinct you close your eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"Haru-chan we all saw what you did." You heard Nagisa giggle and you could feel yourself blush.

This time you could successfully pull away. Averting your eye to the floor, you moved back to your place.

"You taste like mackerel mixed with chocolate." Haru said licking his lips. "I want more." He said before throwing himself at you and kissing you deeply.

"Haru?!" You heard the guys yelling Haru's name in surprise. It was actually not like Haru to be so affectionate to someone he's not even in a relationship with.

Makoto and Rei tried to pull Haru away whilst the rest of the guys were cheering Haru on, quite to your surprise. When Makoto and Rei successfully pulled Haru away from you he stood up pulling you up with him. He then start pulling you toward the front door.

"Haru-senpai! What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking (y/n)?" Gou shouted but was left with no answer as you and Haru were already out of the door and walking away from the house.

* * *

 **Later I think I will upload also the chapters with the rest of the team.**

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	2. Makoto Tachibana

****Enjoy this chapter :)****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

You sat in a circle feeling uncomfortable. Currently you and your friends were playing this weird game of pocky. Basically you and your randomly picked partner had to bite on a chocolate pocky until you two meet halfway and kiss or if either of you break, you get a punishment.

And that's why you were dreading your turn.

"Your turn, (y/n)." Gou said passing you a pocky and an empty plastic bottle.

With a shaky breath, you took both of those things. Taking a moment to calm yourself, you put the bottle in the middle of the circle and process to spin it.

It was spinning really fast and when it was stopping you hold your breath. Your heart was nearly stopped when the bottle was about to stop at Rin. "I guess is me-Makoto?" Rin asked rhetorically when the bottle actually stopped at Makoto.

When you realised it's Makoto, your heart start beating super fast. You were scared the people around you could hear it.

Makoto gave a nervous chuckle before moving closer to you. You did the same looking everywhere but Makoto. You and him put the pocky in your mouth before biting it. Slowly you were biting bit by bit. When you thought you were doing well, your half of the pocky broke.

With wide eyes you looked at Makoto's still long pocky. He nervously took the rest of it out of his mouth and looked at you while the rest of the guys snickered.

"What would you like?" You asked shyly with a tiny blush spread on your cheeks.

"W-well..." Makoto rubbed the back of his head, the tips of his hears red.

"Makoto wants something dirty, eh?" Rin smirked as he playfully pushed Makoto's shoulder.

"I bet Mako-chan wants a kiss from (y/n)-chan." Nagisa giggled but it turn out into full laughter as he saw Makoto's red cheeks.

Makoto cleared his throat before nodding his head, looking anywhere but you.

You blushed at Makoto's request. You thought about it for a moment but then you decided to just go for it. You went closer to him and quickly pecked him on the lips before quickly moving back to your place. You smiled shyly at him, blushing crazily.

Makoto couldn't hear the teasing or laughter of his friends. All he could focus on was your soft lips and how would they feel if they gave him a proper kiss.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	3. Nagisa Hazuki

**Please enjoy also thank you hm813 for the review, I really appreciate it :D**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

Your eyes sparkle as you saw the empty water bottle spinning rapidly in circles. Currently you were playing pocky game with a group of friends. For you this game was exciting. You never knew who you'll end up kissing, getting punished or being the person punishing someone. You loved how some punishments were evil and embarrassing.

The bottle was slowing down and you couldn't hide your excitement as you stare intensively at the bottle. Your heart nearly exploded when it landed on your favourite blonde boy.

You looked at him just to see him already moving towards you.

"I'm not gonna lose." You said boldly smirking.

"I will not either, (y/n)-chan." His smile was innocent but his eyes told a completely different story.

You and him insert the pocky in your mouths before beginning to bite it. Another reason why you liked this game was because you get a chance to eat the delicious chocolate. Your parents don't like you eating too much sweets saying how they're unhealthy for you, so whenever you get the chance you try to eat as much as you can.

You and him were getting closer and closer to each other until there was nothing to bite on. Your lips met his in a sweet kiss. Literally.

The kiss was short but enjoyable. Once the two of you pulled away, Nagisa giggled whilst going to sit next to you.

"Don't you sit there?" You asked, pointing at the now empty place next to Rei.

"Yeah I do." He replied as he sat closer to you, if that was even possible. "But I wanted to sit closer to you now." He continued as he pulled you closer to his body by putting arm over your shoulder. You blushed as you leaned further to his chest.

Yup. You definitely loved that game.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	4. Rei Ryugazaki

**Woohoo so we're finally at Rei-chan! Please enjoy!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

It was fun hanging out with friends and playing games with them. That's why you were playing a pocky game right now with all of them. Everyone had their turn to spin the bottle and right now it was Rei's turn.

You sat there quite relaxed, watching the bottle spin however your heart skipped a bit when the bottle landed on you.

"Go on, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he gave Rei a big pat on the back, almost making him loose his glasses. Rei pushed the glasses further up his nose, glaring at Nagisa in the meantime, thinking how not beautiful this action was.

Rei sigh as he moved closer to you and inserting the pocky in his mouth. You smiled at him whilst also moving closer. When the pocky was in your mouth both of you start biting it.

You were relaxed, biting the pocky softly.

On the other hand, Rei was super concentrated on the pocky below that he was really tense. You were getting worried, thinking he might explode any second.

Suddenly, the pocky broke.

You look down and saw the pocky broke closer to Rei's mouth meaning he was the one that broke it.

Rei's face dropped at the realisation before he pouted clearly upset.

"Getting so worked up over nothing." Rin snorted earning a slap at the back pf his head from Gou.

"What you want me to do?" Rei asked embarrassed, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well..." You began as you thought about what you want him to do. "Oh! I want you to call me senpai and do something cute." You said proud of your idea.

"O-okay." He cleared his throat. "R-right... Um... (Y/n)-sen.." He cleared his throat again. "(Y/n)-senpai." He manage to say it without stuttering. He then proceed to kiss you on the cheek, although at the same time you moved you head to the side so he ended up kissing you on the lips.

It was a mere peck.

As soon as it happen, it was gone.

You blinked few times before blush spread across your cheeks. Well at least your face was decent compering to Rei's who's face was totally read like a tomato.

"So cute."

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	5. Rin Matsuoka

**Our favourite shark boy! It's about time ^^**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

 _This game is fun_. You thought.

Not only you may be able yo kiss your crush but also laugh at some of the ridiculous punishments people receive.

You giggled when Makoto was forced to take off his shirt as a punishment for breaking the pocky. You guessed it right. Gou was the one the thought of the punishment.

"It's your turn, (y/n)-senpai." Gou said whilst passing you the pocky. You took it without hesitation. Afterwards you took the bottle from the centre and spin it as hard as you could.

Everyone was watching in anticipation, excited to see who will be your 'partner'.

The bottle gradually slowed down and eventually stopped. You look up just to see Rin smirking at you.

"I bet you're gonna lose." Rin said with a smug look.

Oh how you wished you could just slap that cocky smirk off his face.

"I bet your wrong." You scoff giving him a smirk of your own.

You put your part of the pocky in your mouth, waiting for him to do the same.

"Just remember if you loose, you're taking of your shirt." He winked before beginning to bite the pocky. You narrow your eyes at him before biting the pocky as well.

 _Well then, that means I can't afford to loose._ You thought.

You and him were keeping an eye contact all the way until the pocky finished. Your lips touched his in a soft peck.

You were about to pull away, however his hand took a hold of your cheek not allowing you to move. You mentally rolled your eyed but enjoyed the kiss anyway.

After a while you were able to pull away giving him a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows as he moved back to his place.

"Even though it was a tie, I think you can still take of your shirt as a bonus." Rim said winking at you. The other boys stared at you expectantly.

You gaped at all of them before throwing a nearby pillow at Rin.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	6. Sousuke Yamazaki

**It's Sou-chan time!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

As soon as you step a foot into a room, Gou took your hand and dragged you to sit on a pillow next to her on the floor.

"We're playing pocky game. You should join is, (y/n)-senpai." Gou said as she literally thrown a bottle at you with a chocolate pocky.

You shrugged your shoulders thinking, _why not?_

Taking the bottle, you proceed to put it in the middle before spinning it around.

Secretly, you were hoping for the bottle to land on Sousuke, since you fancied him more or less. However you knew your luck was never on your side so you didn't necessarily put your hopes up too high.

The last thing you wanted was to end up with a cocky bastard Rin is. If you couldn't have Sousuke, you at least was hoping for maybe Haru since he wouldn't really care. Or maybe Makoto since he'll be super sweet about it.

As you were watching the bottle spin in anticipation, your mouth dropped and eyes widen.

 _I can't be that lucky._

You bit your lip, fighting the blush that was bound to make its way onto your cheeks. Looking up you saw Sousuke smiling slightly at you.

"Sou-cha is so lucky. He got (y/n)-chan." Nagisa whined, pouting like a little kid who didn't get what it wanted.

"Stop calling me Sou-chan already." Sousuke rolled his eyes irritated at Nagisa's nickname for him before he moved closer to you.

You cleared your throat, putting the pocky in your mouth at the same time as Sousuke did. As soon as you let go of the pocky, both pf you began to bite on it. You were rather nervous. This was the first time you were so close to him.

Trying to not let your nerves get the best of you, your tried to just concentrate on not breaking the pocky.

Almost sensing your nerves, Sousuke put his big hand on top of yours, squeezing it.

Your eyes shot to looking at Sousuke but his eyes were closed. You also closed your eyes but they opened again as you felt something warm against your lips. Looking down, his lips have already touched yours. As you were about to melt into this kiss, he pulled away.

Blushing crazily you looked at your side, slightly touching your lips. You looked shyly at Sousuke but quickly averted your eyes when he winked at you.

You were a lucky one.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	7. Aiichiro Nitori

**I apologise for the long wait. Also sorry that it's short, I'm starting to loose ideas but don't worry, I will still write one for Momo and Kisumi :D Enjoy!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

"It' finally your turn, Ai-chan!" Nagisa yelled excitedly, throwing the empty bottle at the boy. Aiichiro barely caught it before giving Nagisa a pointed look.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Sighing, he processed to spin the bottle. It kept spinning for few moments until it landed on you. Aiichiro's eyes widen whilst he took a sharp breath.

When he finally looked at you, you gave him a soft smile. Moving closer to him, his blush deepened.

As soon as the pocky was both in your and his mouth, both of you start to bite on it.

You were relaxed, almost humming however Aiichiro was so stiff you wondered if he won't faint.

"Ai, you need to stop being so stiff. Otherwise the pocky with-" _snap_ , "-break." Rin tried to warn him although it clearly was too late.

"I-I broke the-the pocky." Aiichiro said confused. "I broke the pocky!" This time he said with more certainty in his voice. "Oh God! I broke the pocky!" Now it was full blast fear.

"Relax." You giggled trying to calm him down, "it's not the end of the world."

He only looked in doubt at you. Playfully you rolled your eyes at him before coming closer. "Okay then, this will be your punishment."

As soon as you said it, your soft lips were on his warm ones. You slowly traced your index finger from his throat up to his chin, whilst continuing to kiss him. You pulled back soon after winking at him in satisfaction.

After you did that, that's when he couldn't hold it anymore and he fainted.

"Oh my God! (Y/n)-chan broke Ai-chan!"

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	8. Momotarou Mikoshiba

**it's Momo's time! Who's excited? Well clearly I am. ENJOY!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

Pocky Game

Momotarou Mikoshiba x reader

It was already half an hour into the game and you've already received two punishments, gave three punishments and kissed once.

You felt like the actual bottle was attracted to you because it kept on landing on you. It didn't matter if it was Haru or Nagisa or even Gou. It still pointed at you.

"It's my turn!" Momo yelled taking the bottle out of Rin's grasp. Rin stared in surprise at the enthusiastic boy next to him.

"I bet this one will land on (y/n)-chan again." Nagisa giggled. You groaned in annoyance but couldn't help but hope that this time it will land on you. Yup you did had a crush on this goofball however you knew you had no chance since he had eyes for Gou.

Momo didn't reply but just grinned.

The bottle kept on spinning until it started to gradually slow down. You breath stopped when the bottle passed Gou and believe it or not, it landed on you.

"Ha! I told you!" Everyone laughed at this, even you.

"C'mon (y/n)-chan." Momo said leaning closer to you.

You smiled and leaned in too. As soon as the pocky was in both, yours and his mouths, you start biting it.

You weren't as nervous as you thought you'll be. When you thought everything was going fine and you get a kiss from Momo, the pocky broke.

Guess who's getting the punishment?

Yup, it's you.

You sigh as you finished the remaining bits of the pocky.

"So what's the punishment?" You asked, getting ready to get humiliated.

"W-well... I want you to sit on my lap for the rest of this game." He said scratching the back of his head shyly.

You stared at him wide eyed as the rest of the boys whistled at his boldness. You cleared your throat awkwardly, standing up slowly and walking up to him.

The moment you sat down on his lap, his hands circled your torso pulling you closer. You blushed crazily, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


	9. Kisumi Shinigo

**Guess who's time it is?! KISUMI! Excited? Hehe enjoy!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Or anything you recognise****

* * *

"Oh check this out. It's my turn now." You said giggling whilst taking a pocky from the box and spinning the bottle that was in the middle of the circle.

"Oh wow someone's eager to play." Sousuke snickered at your excitement.

You stick your tongue at him before dropping your gaze to the spinning bottle. You and your friends were playing this game for quite a while now and the bottle haven't pointed at you yet. To say that you were disappointed would be understandable. So when it was finally your turn to spin you were happy.

The bottle was gradually slowing until it stopped on the pink haired boy.

You least expect to have _him_ as your partner.

"Well look at that." Kisumi smirk at you.

You blushed bright pink.

Almost the same pink as his hair.

Since he was already sitting next to you, all you had to do was turn to your left. You and him put the pocky in your mouths and proceed to bite on it.

You know when you said you were excited that is finally your turn to play? Yeah you take that back. Knowing now that your partner is also your crush didn't necessary made it easier.

You would lie if you said you didn't want to kiss him but you were shy.

Taking two more bites, the pocky broke. You stare in disbelief that you were the one that broke the pocky.

 _And it was going so well_. You thought.

"What would you like?" You asked shyly biting your bottom lip.

"Hmm," Kisumi made a thinking face before a smirk appeared, "I want you to say my name."

You look at him confuse because it's not that hard of a punishment.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Kisumi."

After you said that, Kisumi leaned forward and kissed you. You looked at him wide eyed.

 _Why is he kissing me?_ You thought confused.

After he pulled away you kept on staring at him wide eyed.

"Well you did said _kiss me_ in English." He smirked.

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow please :)**


End file.
